


A Mind of Briar

by rachelindeed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Lost Love, Poetry, Remix, Sonnets, witsontap2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I planted your white roses in my mind.</p>
<p>(A poetry remix of Valeria2067's lovely fic, "Rose Garden").</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mind of Briar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rose Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460479) by [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



> Thank you, Valeria2067, for your sad, sweet, clever fic. What a lovely inspiration! And thank you, redscudery, for running this fun remix exchange!

The day we buried you, it was not rose  
I tucked into the grave, but violet.  
You would not see it, and therefore I chose  
A shade of blossom you need not regret.  
I planted your white roses in my mind;  
A briar, lush and sharp, barring the door  
Which led to tender feelings of the kind  
That you had woken, and would wake no more.  
Through all the joys and dangers I had sought,  
You were the first to follow after me.  
How could I fail to spare you second thought,  
Or to reward your dogged loyalty?  
Forgive me, Redbeard; hearts are sometimes blind.  
Let’s try that door, now, and see what we find.


End file.
